DP Resurrection
by DeamonPrince
Summary: A few years after Phantom Planet. Sam was taken from Danny after an incident during school. now this is their New stories with new enemies and some old ones too. I will be graphic in all my details from the battles to the relationships you've been warned! On list for redo
1. New Beginnings

DP Resurrection

**Time: 5 years after Phantom Planet. **

**Place: Amity Park**

**Each Chapter is a new 'episode' **

Danny was sitting alone under his statue remembering how he used to be that little boy and now he was almost a twenty year old man. His hair was almost the same style just longer. His arms grew from gummy worm size to pythons, as well with his tree trunk legs. He had a clean cut shave but kept his sideburns for personal reasons. He was dressed in black and dark purple pants and a jet black leather jacket. Underneath was a black tee with a grey skull in the center. He looked up at his younger self and his necklace popped out he quickly grabbed it and held it tightly smiling.

"Danny! Ghost!" A young woman was running to him. She was fair skinned and a red flower in her yellow hair.

"Star?" He ran to her, "Where, where is it?"

"The arcade…Technus again."

He nodded then ran towards the arcade, jumped in the air and shouted, "Going Ghost!" A white ring formed around him and quickly hovered around him. With a bright flash his long black hair turned white. His eyes turned a bright green. But the most different thing that had changed was his outfit. He was in a white and black jumpsuit with his symbol on the chest.

He flew off with his leg forming his ghostly tail and his energy being radiated at he hit sonic boom to fly above the city. He stopped above the mayhem that was unfolding in the arcade. He dropped down and concentrated on creating an energy ball to hit his foe with. The machine ghost turned to him and laughed.

"I am Technus! Ghost of all things electronic or beep!"

"Yeah I know! You say it every time!" Danny spun himself around and launched the energy ball at him. "How about you upgrade that instead of your hair." The attack hit Technus in the chest and Danny was right behind it with a heavy hit.

Technus fell over into a light pole. He stood up at sent a wave of cell phones at him. "I do not have to listen to you! I am all down on what is new, hip and groovy."

"Sure…" Danny went intangible and flew towards the cell phone attack. After passing safely through he returned normal and sent a round house kick at him. Kicking him in the jaw, knocking off a couple of buttons off his monitor face.

"Stupid Child!"

"HEY! I am twenty now!" Danny whined, "I am not a kid anymore!"

"What ever dude." Technus said trying to sound hip but instead sounded like he was from the 80's.

Danny froze his foot to the ground with an ice beam and his arm to his chest. The launched a volley of energy beams at the foe.

Through the dust Danny saw Technus was in his normal 3.2 form instead of his robot form. "There we go." He pointed the Fenton Thermos at the ghost and it pulled him in. "Now to-"

"Danny!" Jack, Danny's father, was running towards him.

"Dad! What is it?"

"Tucker just arrived. He's at the house." Jack was in his signature orange jumpsuit, however he was thinner and more toned then when Danny was fourteen.

Danny jumped up and went super sonic towards his house going intangible through the buildings in his way. He stopped at his door step and turned human and ran in. A tall dark man turned around with a bright smile. He was wearing a grey suit and a red beret for show. Danny ran up and gave his friend a hug and smiled. "So how's married life?"

Tucker laughed. "Depends on the day." A young woman emerged from the kitchen, and waved.

"Hi Danny." The girl was a few inches shorter then Danny and her voice was kind yet assertive.

"Hi Val." He walked over and hugged her.

"How's the hunting?"

"Fine. Getting boring cause Skulker and a couple other ghosts learned their lesson so the variety is like the Box Ghost, Technus, and the Lunch Lady."

She chuckled. "What Fright Knight scared?"

He and Tucker laughed remembering their last encounter with the Fright Knight. "Did you ever hear what happened to him?" she shook her head, and Danny hit Tucks arm. "Dude why didn't you tell her?" He shrugged.

Danny sat down on the couch and smiled, Tucker pulled Valerie to the couch and Danny began telling them about how the Fright Knight attacked them during class and how Danny used the days lesson to defeat him and take his swords powers away. The Class cheered and how The Fright Knight ran away crying and whining. Tucker laughed.

"For once Chemistry helped me in life."

"How?"

"Well we were learning about liquid Nitrogen."

"More detail please."

Danny laughed and nodded.

_Danny was in class, Tucker across the room and Sam to his right. They were talking about what they wanted to do over the weekend. _

_ "Come on Sam. Think about it."_

_ "Danny…no means no."_

_ "Fine…fine fine fine fine. But it might be only chance."_

_ "Danny…I'm flattered but our parents would kill us." _

_ "It's not like we're gonna screw each other. It's just a camping trip in the Ghost Zone."_

_ "I know but my parents are too…you know."_

_ "Yeah I know." He put his head down and listened to the teacher._

_ She leaned over and kissed his cheek and they reddened. _

_ Suddenly the windows exploded and Danny was already going ghost. He checked on the students only one kid was hurt and was being rushed to the nurse. Danny flew out the school and was hit by an energy beam. _

_ "Fright Knight!"_

_ "Hello boy."_

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "I'm here on behalf of an old friend."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Don't worry. He said to finish you quickly or make you suffer for the rest of your life."_

_ "Well good luck with that." He launched a wave of energy and followed it by an ice beam. The Fright Knight fell back and froze as he fell to the ground. The ice shattered and the Fright Knight screamed and released a wave of dark green energy. It destroyed the side of the school and the teacher's desk began to slide off. The liquid Nitrogen that was on demonstration fell in front of one of Danny's Ghost beams and the beam blasted against the Fright Knight's sword. There was a bright flash and when the dust settled the Fright Knight stood up, his flames were gone and his sword was dull and mundane. Danny laughed when he tried to launch a beam at him but nothing happened. "Hey look at that! I win!"_

_ "I will have my revenge!" The Fright Knight's voice cracking as he ran away, unable to fly._

_ Danny zapped him as he ran away and the Fright knight began to whimper and the sixteen year old Danny flew back to his class to help with the clean up. He found his teacher under the desk with a piece of wood through his ankle. Danny turned his teacher intangible and moved him out into the hallway where there were other injured students. _

_He looked around and saw Sam with a piece of a locker in her shoulder. He ran over to her and knelt down to her. "Sam!"_

"_Hey…" she coughed. "The doc…says I'll be fine. Nothing vital was hit. Just gonna hurt."_

_ "Is there anything I can do?" He asked kindly, holding her hand._

_ "Yeah! Get away from her!" A shrewd shout from behind him came. Danny turned and Sam's mother and father were there. "She is always in danger. And now she is hurt!"_

_ Danny stood up and began to walk over when there was an explosion in the classroom and a large piece of metal hit Danny and impaled him. He could have gone intangible and harmless pass through him, but it would have hit Sam. So instead he let it impale him to the wall. He let out a loud scream and saw the Fright Knight running off again as Danny returned human and passed out._

"After that I don't know what happened." He said after telling them most of the details. "After that Sam and her family moved away and sold their house." His head fell as he stared at the floor.

"Don't worry Danny she'll show back up soon." Val said comfortingly.

"Yeah man. She'll be here soon."

Danny looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Tuck…Val…you wanna tell me something?"

They looked at each other then back at Danny. Smiled, in unison "Nope."

"Well I hope your right." He leaned back on the couch, "I miss her…a lot."

A few miles out of town a small jet black eco-friendly car stops and a woman steps out to look over the town. She smiled; her perfect white teeth show from underneath her purple lips. She brushed her beautiful black hair out of her gentle face. "I'm home…I'm coming."


	2. Jokes On You

DP Resurrection

**Time: A week later**

**Title: Jokes on you!**

**Danny encounters a new very powerful ghost that just seems impossible. But the strange thing is he looks like an ordinary clown. Can Danny team up with a few of his old friends to trick the trickster?**

BOOM! There was an explosion outside and Danny perked up quickly. He looked outside and saw a small floating figure. Fenton groaned and shouted his catch phrase. "Going ghost!" The white rings formed around Danny as he jumped out the window and flew to confront the ghost.

"Die. Die! DIE!" The ghost was shouting.

"HEY! Do you know what time it is! I'm not supposed to be up for another hour!" Danny launched a ghost ball at the ghost; the energy wrapped around him and trapped him. "So who are you?" Danny flew around the brightly covered ghost to see his face.

"I am Kaezu! GHOST of Crazy!" He released a loud glass shattering laugh, "And Mischief!" He danced around the hovering stunned Danny.

"Wow! You're annoying." Danny spun around and kicked him in the back launching the Clown like ghost into the Nasty Burger billboard and the crowds cheered.

"OWW! That hurt." He rubbed his nose. "If you wanna play rough fine. Let me just change my SHOES!" He kicked his foot and his orange boot flew off his foot and caught on fire. Colliding with Danny it exploded into dozens of fire butterflies and the clown just began to laugh. He spun around and flew at Danny making comedic faces. He spun and hit Danny across his face with his heel. "You really should cool down." The clown spun his hand around and an Ice ball formed.

It flew and collided against Danny's skull. There was a loud cracking sound and Danny fell to the ground holding his head. Ectoplasm was dripping from his mouth and nose. He stood up just as the insane harlequin pulled out a big gun. "Dude…you are just fucked up."

The bestial entertainer laughed, "Have ye looked in a mirror lad? You're pretty fucked up yourself." He laughed again and pulled the trigger. There was a puff of smoke and a metal spike with a flag that said 'fooled you!' "GREAAAAAA! This thing never works!" Danny stood up and flew at the jokester and he smiled. The clown pointed the gun again and the spike shot out towards Danny. Danny went intangible but the spike still hit him pinning him to the wall.

"What…how…" Danny struggling to break free from the spike that pieced his stomach. Danny's ectoplasm was spewing out and his vision was blurring.

"GREAT ONE!" A loud familiar voice rang as Danny feinted.

When Danny woke up he was in familiar water like liquid in a glass tube. He looked around and saw he was in a frozen cave. "Rise and shine great one." A Yeti like creature bellowed.

"Frostbite!"

"Danny!" Tucker and Val ran over to his container. "Dude are you ok?"

"I-I don't know."

"That ghost…have you fought him before?"

"No…I don't think so at least."

Frostbite steps forward, "He is a new ghost we have never encountered before. Ever."

"How is that possible?" Danny asked cringing in pain.

"We don't know. Also we don't know how he has the powers he does…"

"What do you mean?"

The three of the exchanged glances then a voice in the shadows spoke. It was a kind female voice, "He took your strength."

"Wait…what…" Danny looked at himself the best he could. His arms and legs had lost muscle, his body softened he had become weak. "My powers?"

"Most of them were taken." Frostbite sadly said.

"Damn…by the way…who are you?" He points to the figure in the shadows.

"An old friend." She steps forward and Tucker and Valerie smile.

"SAM!" Danny pressed himself against the glass.

"Hi Danny." She smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is now really the time for that?" She said sternly.

"Um…I guess not." He turned to Frostbite. "When can I get out?"

He hit a button, "Now." The liquid began to drain and Danny fell to the floor. "How do you feel?"

"Like jelly." He stumbled forward and Sam caught him, "I missed you." He whispered before falling asleep in her arms.

"Why is he sleeping again?" Tucker asked.

"Not again. The stasis chamber elevates a persons conscious mind not lowers it. He's been awake in a trace this whole time."

"…oh…ok…cool?"

Sam laughed then some of the Yetis picked up Danny and took him away.

A few hours later Danny woke up to Sam sleeping on his bed cuddled up to him with her eye shadow running down her cheeks. She had clearly been crying. He looked around but there was nothing but a faint beep.

Sam began to stir and move, "No…" she mumbled under her breath. "No…please…No…NO!" She sat up and screamed but was quickly silenced by Danny's passionate kiss. "Danny?"

"Are you ok Sam?"

"Just a nightmare."

He softly caressed her as the lay back down. They both cuddled each other. Danny was the first to speak, "Sam…I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How come you never called…never visited…nothing."

"It's a long story."

"I got the time."

Frostbite walked in, "Actually. Not really."

Danny began to sit up but Sam was holding him too tightly so he lay back down, what do you mean?"

"I mean, your powers were taken. You need to get them back."

"How?"

Frostbite shrugged, "Never seen a ghost get his powers taken away."

"Huh. Weird."

Suddenly there was an explosion and a familiar laugh. Danny went ghost then flew outside of the cave. Very vague but visible the Clown Ghost, Kaezu was there attacking another ghost. "I have to stop him." Danny began to fly towards him when a familiar robot arm grabbed him. "Skulker!"

"Not today you won't. You're too weak." He tossed Danny aside. "That thing destroyed my home so now I live here…So don't ask why I'm here."

"What is he doing?"

"Clearing the area it looks like…I don't know."

Danny went intangible and invisible and flew through Skulker towards Kaezu. Hiding behind a charred rock he watched as the ghost used his powers to clear the area. "Now to bring some friends." Danny moved and the rock turned, but Kaezu seemed to notice. The bestial performer created a bright green ball of energy in one hand, and a dark red ball in the other. He fused the two and projected it at a circular crystal rock. It hit the side and bounced around until he shot a blue beam into the center creating a Black Portal.

"What the hell?" Danny whispered to himself.

"Don't be shy Danny! I don't bite…MUCH!" He began to laugh blasting the rock Danny was behind to shreds. "After all boy…With out your Halfa powers…None of this would be happening."

"Halfa powers?"

"You mean that old fur ball hasn't told you yet? There are many kinds of ghosts. There's EctoGhosts like those things." Pointing at the Ectopusses Danny defeated when he was 14. "Then there are humanoids like Technus and Ember." The grisly goof grinned gravely at Danny, "Then there's Halfas… Half human…half ghost."

"Yeah I know this."

"What he didn't tell you is each type has a special…You could call it ability."

"What do you mean?"

"EctoGhosts can take any form they want." A Green ball of energy appeared. "Humanoids can control certain things specialties such as fire." A Red ball appeared. "And Halfas possess the ability to well do it all." A Blue energy ball appeared.

"Wait…what?"

The gruesome laugh from the clown made Danny heave over. He looked up just in time to see a new ghost appear from the Black Portal. "By the way…thanks for your powers they were a real help." Kaezu turned around and a horde of monsters appeared, Zombies, ghouls, creatures of nightmares. One creature flew over to him, it was a cute little girl.

"Why are you here? You should get away from these monsters." Danny said to her. She tilted her head, smiled showing giant spider like fangs then let loose a roar as her eyes split. She flew away with the rest of the horde and disappeared into the endless space. "What was that?" Kaezu floated over to the shocked Danny and created a Blue energy ball.

"Since we don't need it anymore." He offered it to Danny. As Danny reached for his powers to return, Kaezu smashed it like glass, "I'll just get rid of it. Ta ta." He flew away laughing attacking a random EctoGhost violently tearing it apart covering himself in its ectoplasm.

"Danny!" Sam was in the Specter Speeder racing towards him as he fell. She opened the hatch and he fell in on top of her.

"Sorry." He began to get up and Sam pulled him back down and kissed him.

"It's ok. I like it." They smiled and embraced kissing gently, Danny's hands began to roam her body making her moan. Danny rolled her onto him and she began to cuddle into him. "I really missed you."

"Same here, I thought of you everyday."

"Aww." She stood up and walked to the controls and began to pilot the Speeder back to the Far Frozen.

When they arrived many more ghosts had arrived. "What are we gonna do?"

"How about a nice hamburger?" The Lunch Lady Ghost suggested.

"HEY!" Danny shouted calming the loan grumble. "Thank you. First thing is we need to start working together." The murmuring began again against him. "HEY! We need to work together or those things are going to kill us all." That silenced the crowd completely. "Those guys want to kill us. I saw that Kaezu dude fucking tear an Ectopus apart laughing as it's ectoplasm covered him. We need to team up and fight."

He waited a moment, then Skulker stepped forward, "Even I must agree with you Halfa. I'm with you." Then all the ghosts there began to agree and side with Danny.

"In that case…It's time to kick their ass!" The crowd cheered and Danny stood in awe. Sam walked up and held his hand, Danny held her hand tight and felt a ring, when he looked down he noticed it was the class ring he gave her. They smiled and kiss.


	3. Unlikely Allies

DP Resurrection

**Time: A month later**

**Title: Unlikely Allies**

**Danny begins his search for his powers as well a way to send the new enemies back to their world.**

Danny was flying to the Black Portal to survey the area for change. He disappeared and flew and recorded his observations for a few minutes. He saw skeleton ghosts being used as slaves going into the portal and returning with machines, other creatures and even plants. "What are they doing?" He whispered to himself. He flew back to the Far Frozen.

"Great one?"

"Frostbite! The monsters are bringing things from their world here."

"What…why?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out."

"Ok. Be safe Danny."

"Yeah!" She shouts as he takes off fly back towards the Black Portal. He arrives to find a little girl yelling at a group of skeletons. They were scared out of their wits and Danny didn't know why. He looked around and saw that it was only the little girl for miles. So he stood up and shouted. "HEY! Leave them alone!" and flew at her.

She turned around and had a pouty face on. Her eyes were bright blue, big and watery her lip quivering. "You…you hurt my feelings!" She began to bawl and the skeletons fled. Danny knelt down to talk to the girl.

"It's just not nice." He said as if he was talking to a toddler.

She gave him a big bright smile, Danny couldn't help but smile in return, "You pathetic dumbass ghost! IM NOT FIVE YOU ASSHAT! Now just fuck off!" She turned around and screamed. "WHERE DID MY SLAVES GO!" She turned to Danny and let out a deafening wail blasting him back several hundred feet into a rock. When he got up he saw the girl throwing a tantrum then her eyes turn from the bright blue to a blackened red and she began to tear at her face. She violently ripped chunks of very pale face off revealing a grotesque slimy spike shell. She tore off her left arm and two giant spiked spider legs burst out of her side. She slashed at her small body revealing two humanoid arms and a putrid blacked green oozing slime. "You will pay for making me lose my slaves!" She curled up and extended releasing a loud roar, her jaw expanding several feet.

"I didn't do it?" He said trying to calm her down.

"Yes YOU Did!" She jumped the hundred feet onto the rock in front of Danny. "Now die Danny Phantom!" She slashed at him with on of her spider legs. He jumped back but it still cut him across the chest knocking him back.

"Ouch!" He shouted in pain.

"Good!" She roared and green slime shot at him slamming him down pinning him to the ground. She charged at him and just as she was about to impale him a giant box forms around her and tosses her aside.

"Beware! For I am the…"

"No. One. Cares." It was Skulker and The Box Ghost. Skulker landed and destroyed the iron like slime. "You need to be more careful…I want you in my collection in one piece."

"Thanks…I think." Danny stretched and prepared himself for the coming assault. The creature roared and exploded out of the rocks charging at them. The Box Ghost created a box wall to slow it down while Skulker charged his guns. Danny flew around the monster zapping it dodging the salvo chunks it spewed at him. Danny charged up but it quickly burnt out because he couldn't sustain the power so the Banshee slashed him again this time launching him high into the air. "Damn."

"Ghost child! Get back here!" Skulker commanded as the wall began to break. The Banshee broke through and Skulker released dozens of rockets and ghost rays. The Banshee stumbled and Danny dive bombed it hitting its skull. It collapsed and stopped moving.

"Hey, hey! We did it!" The Box Ghost exclaimed.

"Yeah…now let's get the fuck out of here." Danny breathily said. The Box ghost nodded but Skulker was walking towards the corpse of the beast.

"I will mount you on my wall." He raised his blade to cut the head off when an energy beam blasted him back freezing his arm solid.

"Ah, ah, ah. That is not fun." Kaezu arrived and sat on the Banshee's shoulder. "You shouldn't wake her up. She's just so adorable when she sleeps." He let out a grave shrieking laugh and flew up as the creature began to pulsate and bulge. The right humanoid arm begins to swell and along. The nails sharpened and lengthened, while the skin left on her face begins to rot off and only the insect skull with bulging eyes remained. Her spine began to grow and tear through her back, a tail forming with a sharp spike at the tip.

"Holy Shit!" Skulker whimpered and began to run from the beast. The creature roared pinning Skulker down with the salvo slime. It charged at him colliding with him shattering his left arm. Danny flew back and blasted the hell out of the beast but nothing happened. "Run boy!" Skulker broke free and the three fled into the remains of a ghost's home, rubble everywhere. They escaped the creatures for a bit.

"We are so dead." The Box ghost whispered.

"Not if we can make it to the Far Frozen."

"What are the chances of that…it so far?"

"Quiet." Danny Grunted, but it was too late. Three Vulture-like things were flying towards them. Their wings were withered, their skulls were open and they were on fire. They drew closer and the odor of burning flesh filled the air. "Fuck." Danny and Skulker began to zap the Harpies with ghost rays but they seemed unaffected. The Harpies launched fireballs at them. A harpy began to peck at Danny but he simply fought back snapping its neck making it screech aloud, drawing the Banshee's attention. The other Harpies began to dive bomb them exploding on impact.

"What do we do!" The Box Ghost whimpered.

"Pray for a miracle." Danny said sadly. The Banshee destroyed the rock they were hiding behind. The three of them began to flee from the monsters but the Harpies dive bomb Skulker knocking him down. "Skulker!"

"Danny!" The Harpy slashed his back and he let out a horrific scream. "Tell Ember… I Love…" He was unable to finish because the banshee impaled him with its tail and tossed up. The harpies grabbed him and flew away with him screaming.

"I will." Danny turned and fled behind The Box Ghost.

The two of them were hiding in a cave created from the destruction of a ghost's island. The Harpies screeched and flew by then the Banshee thundered by. "Danny Phantom…what will we do?"

"When there's a lull we run like hell to the next cave."

"What about Skulker?"

"Well…we'll find him. Otherwise Ember will kill us." Danny looked out the cave and saw nothing. "Ok. Let's go." Danny and the Box Ghost began to fly towards a large rock surrounded by smaller ones. Suddenly there was a loud screech coming from behind them. The Banshee roars and jumped over their previous hiding spot. It launches flaming boulders at them. A boulder collided with the Box Ghost breaking his arm in several places.

"Danny! Help!" The Box Ghost was falling towards the open mouth of the Banshee. Danny dashed towards him and pulled him away just before he was devoured. "Thank you."

"No problem. We got to stick together." They continue to flee but the monsters were gaining on them and just as they were going to be killed a swarm of ectopusses attacked the Banshee and Harpies. They brutally tore the wings off the Harpies. They let out a loud screech and began to peck at the eyes of the ectopusses. The ectos and the monsters battled it out saving Danny and The Box Ghost. After the harpies were brutally dismembered and disemboweled the Banshee fled as the ectos chased it.

"Box Ghost! We got to go." Danny pulled the ghost away from the chase and toward the Far Frozen haven.

When they arrive a crowd forms around the injured pair. Sam pushes through and tackles Danny as he returns to human form, retaining his bloody wounds. She holds him up, kissing him vigorously. The Lunch Lady flies up and the Box Ghost flew to her and they embrace lovingly. Ember then pushes through to find that Skulker was missing.

"Wh-Where is, is Skulker?" She turned to Danny, "Where is he!"

"He was captured by the monsters…"

She slapped him, "Why didn't you go help him!"

Danny's head fell down and Sam gave Ember a hug as she began to cry. "Shh…he'll be fine…we will find him." Sam comforts Ember as everyone else mourns the loss of a friend.

An hour later Sam and day were alone on the edge of a ravine over looking the encampment of refugee ghosts. "Sam…" Danny finally spoke.

"Yeah Danny?"

"Why do you think this is happening?"

"I don't know, maybe it is our own doing?"

He leaned back into the snow, "Well for whatever reason it is…I'm glad you're here with me." He looked over to her noticing her reddened cheeks. He smiled brightly towards her and she did the same. "I love you." He said before passionately kissing her.

"I love you too." They kissed again as they fell back into a loving embrace.


	4. Reunions Part 1

DP Resurrection

**Time: A week later**

**Title: Reunions**

**Danny and Sam's day together is ruined by the entrance of a new enemy, who is quiet different then the rest, and the day just keeps getting worse.**

Danny and Sam were in bed together, kissing, when Sam broke off, "I love you Danny." She looked deep into his deep blue eyes and he stared back into her hazy purple gaze. She reached down and pulled out of a white floral bowl, a bright red strawberry that she kissed and ran across the top of her chest before slowly feeding it to her lover.

"I love you too." She laid back and spread whip cream down her body. Danny sat on her legs and licked the cream off her. Starting from her lower abdomen to her breasts where she covered each nipple with a helping of the cream. He smiled brightly at the woman of his dreams before sucking the cream off her left breast, flicking the peak then leaving, making her moan for more. Just as Danny was going to satisfy her, there was an explosion outside. She screamed in anger and punched the pillow.

"Hurry, sweetheart. Before it leaves." A single tear welled in her eye and fell.

Danny knelt over her and kissed the tear, "I'll be back soon. I promise." The rings formed around him and enveloped him in light as his Jumpsuit appeared and he flew through the wall towards the disturbance.

When Danny arrived, he saw Dani and a creature fighting. Dani was slashed across the chest, slamming her against the building behind her. Danny sent a volley of Ghost Rays at the monster. Direct hit, knocking it off balance.

The monster turned to Danny and suddenly it looked like his mother, but with Hair like Dani, and her eyes looked like Sam's. The strange creation walked over to Danny and punched him, sending him down the street. When Danny looked up the female was gone and a new creation was there. A complete mixture of every ghost Danny has ever fought. "You are an impressive one, Danny Phantom." The voice was deep like Skulker's but annoying like Technus. "I am Amalga, the master mimic."

"Nice…but I'm gonna kick your ass now." Danny launched a ghost ray at Amalga and knocked him down. His eyes g changed from dark purple to a bright red then back to the purple.

"Nice attack…let me try." Amalga concentrated and launched a volley of black spiked Ghost Rays. Danny tried to dodge but was shredded. The Ghost Rays shredded his outfit and impaled him to the wall, spraying his ectoplasm everywhere. Everything began to go dark, and he feinted.

When Danny awoke, he was in transport through the Ghost Zone, to the Black Gate. He began to struggle, but the bindings were made of anti-ghost material. "Let me go!" The monsters carrying began to laugh, and they brought him through the Black Gate, into the monster's world.

The air was extremely dry, scratching his throat and burning his eyes. It was filled with what looked like black ash, rising from the ground. The ground was charred and deeply cracked, revealing magma under the crust. In the distance, Danny saw extremely high mountains. Some of the falling apart before his eyes, destroying what looked like a village. The horrifying sound of screaming was everywhere, the people sounded as if they were being tortured. Danny looked to the sky to see black and ash grey clouds everywhere. Black and red lightning scorched the ash fields, and what seemed to be bodies were falling from the clouds.

Danny watched the body of a little girl in rags as she fell. She was screaming in a foreign language, but was still obvious she was begging for her mother. Her hands, from what Danny could see, were bloodstained as was her rags. Falling close behind her were razor sharp knives. The girl kept screaming and as she hit the ash dozens upon dozens of knives impaled her and Danny looked away.

~ She has to be dead. And I couldn't help her. ~ He thought to himself, before hearing, through all the destruction, the little girls screams for help. Subconsciously Danny tried to help but was held back.

"Where you think your going, ghost?" one of the bestial sentry, he was towering over Danny. His arms were lanky and ended with sharp claws; his neck had no form and bent like dough. His face drew close to Danny, sniffing him, "Are you sure this is the right one?" He turned to another guard, and everyone looked at him.

"Yes, I know it. Just his energy is enough to tell me." The mysterious guard stated, the voice being extremely familiar, "Take him to the chambers…and release him."

The crowd of demons grew quiet. "Sir…no disrespect but I thought we were to capture the Halfa so you could experiment on him."

The commander turned and waved his hand and suddenly hugged bat-like beasts were slowly peeling his skin off the bone. The creature begged his leader for mercy, before collapsing and dissolving into what appeared to be red dust. One of the guards walked over to Danny and slammed his iron fist into the side of his temple.

When Danny woke up he was in what looked like to be a giant rat maze. "Good morning Daniel. It is time for a few tests." The commander was standing in a booth high above the maze.

~ Daniel? He knows who I am? ~ Danny looked around, then at the booth. "Who are you, what do you want?"

"You know who I am, and you know what I want. Now don't disappoint me, like the others. Alright Daniel?"

"Why do you keep calling me Daniel? Only a few people ever call me…" Danny froze, "No…you…can't be?"

"Oh but I am." The guard removed his glove and put his hand to the window, "And I'm not the only one." The hand was a very familiar shade of blue and a blue flame grew above the piercing red eyes.

**To Be Continued!**

**Comment and please read my other stories as well! :) until next chapter**


	5. Reunions Part 2

DP Resurrection

**Title: Reunions Part 2**

**After being captured, Danny is taken to the new zone. Who knows what will happen.**

"No!" Danny stood up quickly, "It can't be!"

"Shut up Daniel. Complete the maze under the time limit or you will be terminated…violently." The ghost put his glove back on his hand, sat back, and watched.

Danny looked around; he was in a wide, open room. He saw the exit sign on the end of the room. Danny knew it was too easy. He walked forward slowly and hit what felt like a wall. "Interesting." Danny looked down and saw a faint glimmer where the 'wall' and the floor met. He smiled and began following the glimmer towards the exit.

"Good job my boy." The commander said, "You are as clever as ever."

"Why don't you show yourself?"

"But that kills the suspense of the audience, keep them wondering who I am."

Danny waited a moment, "Wait…what?" The commander just laughed.

"Time for your next test." Rings shot up from the ground and surrounded Danny. They began taking him apart molecule by molecule and the rings fell back into the floor.

Danny woke up in a dark misty place. Haunting screams and pleas for mercy rang from every direction. "What, where am I?" He walked back and forth looking for something. He found nothing; suddenly a black and red figure began lowering from the endless darkness above them.

"Who woke me from my sleep?" His voice was coarse, yet angelic. He opened his eyes and a wave of energy blasted out from him increasing the gravity pulling Danny down to the ground harder and harder. Bones popping then suddenly there was a different push. The gravity was now reversed and Danny barreled into the deep darkness.

He closed his eyes ~I have to go ghost~ "I-I'm Going Ghost!" White rings surrounded Danny and enveloped him in light. With a sudden flash, Danny Fenton was now Danny Phantom. His black and white suit was skintight and the ghost energy emitted pushed the gravity energy away into the black and red creature.

"Halfa?" The creature roared and revealed its mammoth wings, bright red inside purple-black outside. His chin was long and pointed; his arms were long and slender. Long black blades protruded from his elbows and he smiled, revealing pure pearl white fangs. His tail had fall down, it was long and segmented with a long black spikes at the end. His legs were large and long. He landed on the ground in front of Danny, towering over him. "Halfa…fight me." He smiled and leapt back before sending a bolt of pure gravity at Danny.

Danny did a backhand spring dodging the danger. He sent three bolts of green ghost rays at the demon, the beast dodged two but the third hit him in the shoulder. He spun around in anger, but quickly cooled. He dashed to Danny and slashed him across the chest, launching him a few feet back. Danny screamed in agony and a flash of Sam from the morning came to his mind.

Danny remembers her smile, and a new energy filled him. His wound continues to bleed violently and Danny stood up, ignoring the increasing pain. "Sam…"

The demon smiled and dashed at Danny again, lifting him up by the throat, "You were a worthy adversary, Danny Fenton."

"I…am not done yet." His eyes suddenly turned bright blue. He created a long ice sword and slashed the demon across the chest. He stabbed its wrist, and then slashed his knees as he fell to the ground.

The demon fell to his hands and knees, "Very impressive Fenton." He turned to him and tackled him stabbing his claws into Danny's heart, making Danny scream in agony, transforming back into a human. "Now…Danny Fenton, Halfa. You are now the Daemon of Amity Park, for I, Diablo of Agony…Give you my power…Now revive, with the power of the human, the ghost, and the demon…" Danny's eyes sprung open, "Use…my power well young one." The demon cringed in pain.

"What do you mean?" Danny stood up and looked at the creature.

"I am…dying…take my…powers…" He began to float up, enclosed himself in his wings, and vanished in a black mist.

The black mist began to swirl around Danny and he was being over taken by the power of the darkness, soon it was all he saw. He had collapsed.

"Ghost Boy!" An electronic voice called to him. His eyes open and he was in the Far Frozen. "Good your up." Technus was standing there, smiling.

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion in the darkest area of the Ghost Zone and we found you. We brought you back and healed you. You have been out cold for a week. And gone for a month."

"A month, it only felt like a day." He sat up, "Where's Sam!" He quickly got up.

"She's fine. Better then fine. Worried sick, but still good."

"Huh?"

"She kinda went psycho when you didn't return. Went and made herself a battle suit like the Ghost Hunter girl had. The red one."

"Valerie?"

"Yeah! That's the one. Your little lady made herself one that puts Valerie's to shame."

"Wow."

Suddenly there was a violent eruption as one of the demons fell to the far frozen. Everyone ran to see what it was. Danny saw the demon and stepped back. "Danny…I…need your help…" The figure collapsed. It was tall and wide, its face was pig-like. He had four are and no eyes on his head but one on each hand. It mustered slightly more strength to pull itself up. "Danny…I am Grephos, the Demon of Gluttony…I am but a lowly creature," He took a deep breath as if it drained him, he stood up and patted his stomach making it shake. "I need your help eliminating a threat to you and to me." He chuckled and began a sort of waddle before being pushed down by Ember.

"Why in earth, ghost zone, or hell; would we help you?" She removed the whammy bar on her guitar revealing it a flaming knife.

"Because if you don't you all will starve, here and Earth."

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any request, comments, questions; feel free to message me.<strong>


End file.
